Izaya Q
by creativia
Summary: Izaya Orihara was well-known for having a god complex. He refers to people as his humans and limits his connections with people. Ever wondered why? Things seemed normal, well that is normal for Izaya. But when Izaya's nonhuman father shows up out of nowhere, he knows that chaos is bound to occur. With Izaya's father, he never knows what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Q

 **A/N: This was an idea I've had for a while now. It's another unusual crossover, but I thought I should at least try it out. I know it's different, but I think it will turn out good though. I think it will work. :-)**

 **\- For anyone who actually knows Star Trek: Voyager, this is not the same Q character as in the show. It's a different Q but of the same species. You'll see what I mean. I hope you like it. (I still tagged Q as a character though because of the same concept)**

 **\- I don't know yet how many chapters this will have yet though.**

 **A/N: Since this is an unusual crossover, please let me know if any of you have any questions about this story. Such as regarding Q, voyager, or anything like that. I will try to make things clear in my story.**

 **\- If anyone here hasn't seen Star Trek: Voyager, I would definitely recommend watching it if you like sci-fi. This show was around in the nineties, it was a really good show though.** **There's also a bit of girl power in it as well since there's a female captain (and she can be pretty tough when she needs to be). (What I mean is that she's an empowering character.) It can probably be found on Netflix, and I've seen it played on live TV sometimes too.**

 **A/N: I'll continue to look over this story to see if I need to edit anything such as with grammar. I'm always looking to improve my pieces since I would like to be a professional writer one day and I always want it to be the best that I can make it. Although like I've said before, if the reviews aren't completely positive that's okay but if there's something you don't like and need to say so I would prefer it if you state that in the form of a way I can improve it and not just saying you don't like it. I think that's reasonable.**

 **\- Let me know what you think~! :-)**

Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara was well-known for having a god complex. He refers to people as his humans and limits his connections with people. Ever wondered why?

Everything seemed normal, well that is if you could consider anything normal with Izaya. He waited in front of the apartment door to Shinra's apartment. Celty answered the door.

"Hello courier. I'm here to see Shinra."

She typed on her phone.

[He just went to get something in the other room, but will be out in a moment.]

Izaya entered the apartment.

[What are you doing here anyways?]

"What, can't I just randomly come by to visit a friend?"

She crossed her arms as though she were skeptical. Izaya sighed.

"Fine, Shinra asked me to come by. He said I needed to have a regular checkup done by him since I don't go to a normal doctor often enough." This seemed to satisfy her as she uncrossed her arms. Izaya plopped on the couch and began fiddling with his knife. Just as Shinra was entering the room, a different voice could be heard.

"Wow, you have to rely on doctor visits now? How sad. How… _vulnerable_. It must be so miserable being stuck in a mortal state like that."

Izaya tensed at the familiar voice. No. It couldn't be. Why would he be here now? Izaya turned to see the last being he wanted to see. A man who looked like he was in his late twenties leaning on the wall near the kitchen. Nobody had heard him come in. Almost like he just appeared out of nowhere. He had red-brown eyes and dark hair matching Izaya's, although this man's hair was much shorter. Izaya clenched his fists as a rare anger began to take him over.

The man continued.

"I'm so glad _I_ don't have to rely on anybody like that for my own physical health. Then again, I don't ever have physical health to worry about."

"Excuse me but who are you and why are you here?" Shinra questioned as he quickly came into the room. "And for that matter, where did you even come from?"

The man looked over Shinra smugly

"You are Shinra Kishitani, right? A human. And from what I gathered, the only one Izaya really considers a friend. My name is Q. I guess where I came from might be a bit complicated to answer. Why I'm here though is to see Izaya."

Before Shinra could questions him, Izaya pointed his knife at the being.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Q laughed.

"Why, is it so strange for a father to want to visit his own son?"

"Father!?" Shinra exclaimed. Shinra had never officially met Izaya's parents before, but he had seen them, and this man definitely did not look like the Mr. Orihara Shinra had seen before. Although, this man did seem to resemble Izaya more in physical appearance.

"You are _not_ my father."

Q tsked Izaya at that.

"Oh, biology can't be helped Izaya. You can't change that I am your father. However, some would love to have a being like myself for a father."

"Being?" Shinra questioned.

"You should count yourself lucky."

"Lucky!? That's a laugh. Since when has having a Q for a father ever brought me any luck."

Q gave an almost sympathetic frown at that.

"Aw, don't tell me you actually prefer being this way? Mortal? Powerless? It saddens me so much to see you in this weakened state. I wish this did not have to happen to you."

Izaya glared at him and practically growled.

"Um, excuse me," Shinra managed out. "But what on earth is going on here?"

Izaya sighed. He really did not want his father to churn things up in his life now. Especially since at the moment, Izaya felt like he was doing very well with his own game in Ikebukuro.

"Hmm, I can imagine this would be confusing for a mortal like you. Especially since Izaya technically isn't supposed to talk about it. Not that it really matters now though. I can imagine you'd just be very annoying about it until I actually give you an explanation."

Shinra seemed like he was about to interject at that, but Q kept talking.

"Basically, I am Izaya's father but I am not human. I am a Q, an omnipotent being. You could think of us as being like gods in a way. Therefore, Izaya is not human, at least not fully. His mother was human after all."

"Wait a second, what do you mean by 'it doesn't really matter now'?" Izaya questioned.

Shinra still looked perplexed.

"Oh, a dullahan." Q commented about Celty, completely ignoring Izaya's inquiry much to his dismay. "I haven't seen one of them in a while."

"Was there a reason for you being here, because I gave no indication that I wanted to see you." Izaya jabbed at Q.

Q gave Izaya a scolding look.

"Such rudeness towards your own father. You're lucky it's only me who you said that too. Other Qs would not have hesitated to just snap you into dust."

Izaya let out an irritated groan. He really hated this man's games, not really thinking about the irony of the thought though.

Q snapped his fingers and then suddenly, he was wearing Izaya's parka and holding Izaya's knife.

Izaya looked at his now parka lacking torso, feeling very strange without his trademark parka jacket and just wearing a white V-neck shirt. He also looked back into his own hand that was holding his flick blade a mere second ago to where it was now in Q's hands.

"Hey! Those are mine! Give them back!"

Q hugged the jacket to himself and spun around.

"Hmm, I can see why you like this thing so much. It's comfy and stylish."

Izaya clenched his teeth.

Q looked at the knife in a patronizing way.

"You do realize how pointless it was to point this towards me, right? In case you forgot, I am in fact immortal and can't even be harmed by these puny things. It's so sad you lower yourself to such, needing to carry such a pathetic weapon around for your own protection. You should be immortal like your father. You were born with immortality after all. I only wish you could have kept what you were born with"

"Well, I didn't choose to have my powers taken away! I need some way to survive on earth."

"Hey, I didn't take your powers away. The continuum did. I fought for you, remember? You can't blame me for that."

"Hang on- "Shinra tried.

"Yeah, well because of you I became too dependent on my powers before they took them away. You don't have any idea what it was like to have to survive in this world when I wasn't used to being powerless! Do you know how much of an outcast I've been in the past because of the ways I felt I had to survive here?! I didn't know if I could trust anybody.

So, if you came here just to play more of your obnoxious games, teasing me about having no powers, I'm not interested. Do you have a legit reason for being here or not!?"

Izaya got so caught up in ranting to his father he nearly forgot that Celty and Shinra were still there. They weren't supposed to know anything about this. Izaya figured though that if need be, Q could probably find a way to fix their own lack of stealth.

For the first time since Q entered the apartment, his ridiculous playful grin was not shown on his face. He actually looked at Izaya seriously now and sighed.

"Alright- "

"Hang on! Please stop ignoring me! I may not entirely understand what's going on here, but you brought some conflict into my apartment, so I think it's fair that you either take it elsewhere or answer my damn questions!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Shinra continued.

"So, you, some almighty alien, are Izaya's father?"

"Didn't I- "

"Just answer him, "Izaya implored. "It's only fair. It's a lot to take in, and you did bring this into his home."

Q sighed.

"I suppose it's not that big of a deal. He is your friend after all. Yes, I am."

"A Q, you said?"

"Yes."

"You said that the Q are omnipotent beings and godlike? Could you clarify that please?"

Q rolled his eyes and sighed overdramatically.

"I-I just mean, because, that could describe various types of creatures." Shinra tried to explain as he pushed his glasses up. "I guess what I'm trying to clarify is the type of powers you have and other factors that make you some amazing being."

"Alright, I suppose I see what you are getting at. I am what you could say an all-powerful being and immortal. I don't die so I live for a very long time. I don't need to eat or sleep. I have powers that can do in a way pretty much everything."

"What do you mean by pretty much everything?"

"Well, in something called the continuum, which is where my species remains, there are a set of rules we have to follow. Things like we can't kill ourselves or take away another Q's powers. There are restrictions so that we cannot physically break these rules."

"Oh, um, alright. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around all of this. I mean, this doesn't sound like it could be even possible!"

"You did see me just appear and Izaya's belongings just appear to me without me moving, right?"

"Yes, well, unnatural abilities and omnipotent powers are two very different things with different amounts of believability. After all, we have seen supernatural things here in Ikebukuro. I mean, I have a headless woman living in my apartment for crying out loud. Although, she is still more lovely than any woman here with a head." Shinra managed a groan as Celty jabbed him in the gut, puffing out her smoke in a way that seemed like she was blushing.

Q laughed at that.

"Ah, yes, the dullahan. I suppose that does explain why you've adapted to this bizarre situation surprisingly well. Would you like me to show you more of my powers to prove it to you?"

Before Shinra could respond, Izaya interjected.

"No. No he doesn't need to see that." Izaya was glaring at Q again, arms crossed.

"The point was for you to answer his questions, not prove against his disbelief."

 _I won't let you drag him into Q chaos._ Izaya thought very loudly, knowing Q could hear him. Q merely shot Izaya an amused look and then shrugged.

"Alright then. Proceed with your other inquiries."

"Alright. Izaya's mother is human, right?"

"Yes."

Shinra wondered how a supposedly all-powerful being like Q would end up with a human, but decided it wasn't his place to ask. After all, he didn't know anything about this species.

Q laughed out of the blue.

"Oh, it's quite alright to wonder about things like that, Shinra. After all, it is an unusual situation for me to have mated with a human. Don't feel bad about wondering."

Shinra just gawked at Q, causing Q to laugh even more.

He really did just read my mind, Shinra thought. Maybe he could do what he claimed after all.

Izaya let out an irritated sigh.

"Answering the questions Shinra voices, not every single thing he wonders about in his head. If you were to answer every question in Shinra's head who knows how long we'd be here."

Shinra just smiled at that, not at all offended.

"So, then, Izaya is half human half Q?"

"Technically, yes."

"What would go along with that then? I mean, you said earlier that he was born with powers?"

"Yes."

"How or why did he lose them?"

Izaya and Q were both quiet for a moment. Q cleared his throat (more for affect) and finally spoke up.

"Well, um, it's kinda hard to explain.

One day, and I'm not entirely sure what happened, Izaya went a little power crazy in elementary school. I don't need to go into the details though. Just know that he used his powers more than he needed to and in ways that was not good. Especially for humans here. Unfortunately, that caught the continuum's attention. Q activity should not have been detectable on Earth at all, let alone in the 21st century. The Q consider themselves as guardians of the universe, so naturally they would not approve of any unwarranted harm to come to mortals. They were very upset.

A lot of arrangements were made to fix what he did. Everything he did was reversed and the memories of those who had witnessed it were changed. Only my pleading, over the fact that Izaya was only a boy, saved him from a much worse fate as punishment from the continuum for what he did.

The continuum decided that a boy like Izaya was too dangerous as a Q, they did not trust that he could be controlled given what had happened. They took away his powers and said that I couldn't raise him anymore. They also blamed his mother for being influenced by mating with me so they said she couldn't raise him either. The continuum placed Izaya in a fairly normal human family, altering the memories around him so it would seem like he had always been a part of the Orihara family."

Shinra couldn't help but wonder what it was Izaya had done that was so bad, but he figured there was a good reason they weren't telling him.

Izaya sighed and avoided eye contact with Shinra throughout Q's tale. Izaya was not always the greatest person and never pretended otherwise, but he still didn't like hearing about what had happened to him in his past. Those first few years without his powers had been very painful. He had felt alone and abandoned, constantly questioning his ability to act human.

Despite all that, Q at times still didn't seem to take life seriously.

Even though Q wasn't allowed to raise Izaya, he had still popped in at random points of Izaya's life to supposedly check in on him. Typically, it would happen just like it had this time, he would just show up out of nowhere, constantly remarking how sad it was that Izaya was a mortal when he should be omnipotent. Often times Q would still interfere in Izaya's life without asking. Sometimes it would be to drag Izaya into some sort of unwanted Q game, other times Q would claim to help Izaya with something in his life yet usually just ended up completely turning everything around.

Luckily during some of those times the continuum would intervene, saying Q was not allowed to do things like that in Izaya's life, and a few years without any Q influence in Izaya's life typically followed. This was part of the reason Izaya always tensed up whenever he heard from his father. Because Izaya never knew what to expect, and not having control of a situation was something that Izaya hated.

Shinra stayed quiet for a moment, like he was taking in everything he had just heard. The silence was heavy.

"Well," Izaya broke the silence suddenly, "Now that we've explained my family history to Shinra, could you please tell me why you're here? Or did you just want to bring Shinra and his beloved into our secret circle?" Izaya prodded. Q looked at Izaya again and sighed.

"Alright. Yes, I did have a legit reason for coming here this time. I'm sure given my history that can be a bit hard to believe, but trust that you'll want to hear this out." Q walked over to Izaya and looked at him, red-brown eyes reflected back into his own.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, the continuum has been monitoring your activities since the incident when you were a child. They've become aware of your activities in Ikebukuro as an information broker. They know how you manipulate situations to go the way you want them to and how you seem to have a lot of control in this city. And well, they're not happy."

Izaya raised his eyebrows.

"Why does the continuum even care what I do now? I don't have my powers anymore, what I do now shouldn't affect them. It's not like I can hurt anybody like I could."

"Well, apparently, they are still concerned. Because you used to have Q powers and you were influenced by a Q when you were a child. You are half Q after all. They seem to think that this has influenced who you have become and that you act more like what a dangerous Q would act like, not a human. Despite not having any powers, you still seem to manage to have a hold over people, like a Q would, so the continuum still considers this an unfair advantage over humans."

Izaya let out an irritated groan.

There was just no winning with these beings. He didn't even have powers any more, yet he still had to worry about what kind of threat the continuum would see him as. Izaya tried to hide a gulp.

"So, um, what does that mean for me then?"

"Well, the continuum has simply told me about their concerns for the moment, so I thought I should just warn you."

"Well, um, I appreciate it- "

"Although, I believe that even if you were to stop those kinds of activities now it would most likely be too late. The continuum has already decided that you are dangerous. After all, what happened when you were a child is not easily forgotten."

Izaya felt his throat closing, but resisted against it.

"So, uh, what does that mean will happen to me then?"

"Well, I'm not certain actually. The Q doesn't have very many criminals, so punishments are not something I have seen much of in the continuum. I don't think they would kill you, your actions are not bad enough to deserve that sort of punishment. I can imagine it still would not be pleasant though. Most likely I would assume you would be put in some type of holding cell. They would want to keep you away from humans. I'm not certain where in the universe it might be though or for how long."

Izaya glanced away from Q, trying to hide how much he was scared of what might happen.

"When?" Izaya managed to croak out.

"Like I said, nothing is for certain yet. I just figured that warning you might give you some sort of advantage against- "

"Some sort of advantage!?" Izaya exclaimed suddenly, bitterly.

"Is that another one of your undesirable jokes? What could possibly be any sort of advantage for me, a mere mortal, against who knows how many omnipotent beings who want to lock me up somewhere in the frickin' universe!?"

"Now, Izaya, I wasn't implying that pure knowledge would be enough of a defense against the continuum. The other reason I came was to help protect you in case the continuum decides to do something. I could update you on what they are thinking, so that way you could be a step ahead of them when it comes to say hiding."

Izaya scoffed.

"Oh yeah, that's _very_ reassuring. Because you've done such a good job protecting me in the past. You may say that you care about me like a son, but I haven't seen enough evidence to suggest that you are sincere about it. Plus, watching me all the time, you'd get bored. Humans are too simple for you, like you always say. I didn't ask for your protection anyways. You're annoying enough the few times I see you in my life. I don't know if I could manage your annoyingness being with me all the frickin' time. In case you forgot, I actually have a life here, and a job. I don't trust you to not interfere with things in my life and I don't know if I could concentrate on anything if I have to constantly worry about you spreading chaos somewhere. Please do tell me that you have some sort of other suggestion, because I really can't bear getting dragged into stupid Q business again."

 _I don't want my life turned upside down by Q stuff again_ , is what he didn't voice. He was just so tired of how turbulent anything around Q could be.

"Well, I'm not going to change my mind about helping you if that's what you're asking."

Izaya groaned. _Great_ …

"But since I figured it may be best if I'm not with you all the time, I insured another way to help protect you."

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" Izaya looked up to see he was met by Q's smirk.

"This may or may not please you. I have restored your powers."

Izaya gawked at him for a moment.

"Are you serious? I didn't think you could."

Q tsked Izaya in an annoying fashion again.

"I'm your father, Izaya. There's some rights the continuum couldn't take away from me. Go ahead, see for yourself."

Izaya cleared his throat and tried to remind himself how to use his powers. It had been so long.

Izaya closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to happen. He snapped his fingers and heard the familiar short whooshing sound. Even though his eyes were still closed, Izaya felt the familiar warmth of wearing his parka jacket. He smiled as he opened his eyes to see that he was in fact wearing his parka again.

Izaya heard Shinra gasp.

He reached inside his jacket pocket and almost sighed in relief at feeling the familiar coolness of his flick blade.

"My word…" Shinra expressed quietly. "That's just amazing!"

Izaya looked back at Q, who was smiling. He bowed shortly to him.

"Thank you. I should be going now though." Izaya turned around, and said behind him,

"I'll have to reschedule this appointment for another time, Shinra. Clearly something of importance has come up."

"Izaya- "Q started, but Izaya had already closed the door to the apartment on his way out. He could softly still hear Q making sure that Shinra and Celty were not to tell anybody about what they had learned that day.

Izaya quickly made his way out of the apartment building and headed for his home in Shinjuku. He knew it would not take long for Q to catch up with him, but Izaya couldn't help but feel like he had to get out of there. This was becoming a bit overwhelming again and he hated that. Izaya couldn't bother to answer all of Shinra's uncomfortably curious questions about Izaya's state of being. Izaya knew that he probably had a better chance against the continuum if his father was with him, but Izaya really didn't look forward to it. He hated being around his father. He was so annoying.

He just wished that none of this had to happen. He was actually happy with the way his games were going in Ikebukuro at the moment. However, when you have a father like Q, things weren't bound to stay under Izaya's control for very long.

Izaya groaned out loud at the thought.

 _Great!_ I _really_ hate this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super long wait for this. I always planned to come back to this. Part of why this took so long had to do with writing multiple stories at once, seeming like this story wasn't as popular as some of the others, busyness with life like with school and work. Also, inspiration to write this. I've had many ideas for this story though. I'm still not sure how often I will update, but it definitely won't be as long as it was this time, I'll try to make sure of it.**

Already, Izaya's thoughts were going a million miles an hour as he was anticipating his father catching up to him soon. Thinking how to avoid answering some questions when he would undoubtedly have to deal with Shinra again and how much information he could actually give. He sighed at the thought. Shinra truly was his only actual friend. As surprising as it may seem, he actually did feel bad about leaving his friend's apartment the way he did. Especially after such a bomb shell was dropped about Izaya's life.

Not to mention, now that Shinra knew he wasn't fully human, Shinra would most likely become more interested in him (scientifically that is). Not to mention more invasive. He really did not look forward to having to be one of Shinra's scientific fascinations. He hated talking about his past with the Q in general, and he could already feel a headache coming knowing how many questions would come his way about it.

On second thought…maybe it was a good thing he left when he had. At least that was one uncomfortable situation he could avoid temporarily.

 _Unlike my obnoxiously omnipotent father that is,_ he thought to himself in irritation.

Sighing, Izaya tried to focus on his surroundings as he walked to the train station. He was too distracted though to be able to focus on anything around him. His father could do that to him. That's just one of the frustrations of having a father who was more unpredictable than he was. Izaya never knew what could happen, so taking precautions on possibilities were simply difficult to do.

His father could give him another speech about how superior the Q were again or drag Izaya into one of his complex illusionary games out of boredom, or even mess with the people in Izaya's life in ways that Izaya couldn't help. After all, just because he was here to help didn't mean he wasn't going to have some Q fun while he's at it. Izaya knew his father enough to think so.

As he walked through the city, everything appeared to be the way things normally were. Yet despite this, Izaya felt different inside. He was very lost in thought, and in a different way than he normally was.

"You know, you could have just zapped into your apartment."

Izaya didn't even flinch when his father's voice suddenly came from right next to him. He had expected it to happen sooner or later anyways. He barely glanced at him to notice his change in appearance. Q had gone from a business suit-like outfit, to dressing practically identical to Izaya himself. The only difference was that the fur lining on his coat was purple. Why he choose that color instead, Izaya had no idea, and simply rolled his eyes at Q's lack of originality.

"I actually like walking." He simply replied. Q was almost skipping as he kept pace with Izaya, facing him yet continuing forward.

"Really? It's such an ancient way of getting places though. Surely humans by now have faster ways to get places they would like to go. Walking seems like such a pointless waste of time."

"I didn't say I was going to walk the whole way there. I am heading towards a subway station to ride the rest of the way."

"Oh, I see. Still though. What is it you could possibly like about walking though?"

Izaya sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with him now.

"I don't exactly expect you to understand even if I were to try to tell you."

"Hmm, you may have a point there. So why did you rush out of your friend's apartment?"

Q didn't seem to stick to one topic for long. He seemed curious about humans, at least more than other Qs that is, but at the same time he always got bored easily or changed his mind often. That was a big reason why Izaya always felt so unsettled around him. Izaya was fairly good at keeping a control over most things in his life…except for this.

"Simply put, I didn't want to deal with Shinra's annoying questions after you just happened to drop that bomb shell about my life. He is fascinated by odd and unusual scientific things. He's not going to leave me alone about this now, thanks a lot."

Q let out a chuckle.

"Oh, come on, you can't be too upset about that. He is your friend. You must not mind him knowing that much."

"Maybe if it weren't for the way you popped in out of nowhere. I could have prepared him a little more at least if I had known it was okay for him to know."

Q sighed.

"Sorry, but this was an urgent thing you had to know about."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"I thought that was clear. I'm walking with you."

"You know what I mean. Why?"  
"To spend time with my son of course."

Izaya gave him a look.

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Well, it might not be if you weren't walking like an inferior mortal that is." Izaya pointed out, trying really hard not to think of alternatives he could see his father doing. He didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Well considering what it is the continuum is deliberating regarding you, I feel better being with you knowing that I can protect you if things change suddenly."

"Like you couldn't keep track of me from anywhere."

"That may be true. But I would still like to be with you during this time."

"And why is that?"

"Surely you could have figured this out by now, but alright. I want to be near you in case I have to act fast to stay ahead of the continuum."

That caused Izaya to stop for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Q sighed.

"Oh, come on, son. I know you are smart enough to figure out what I mean. You just don't want to think about it. "

Izaya bit his lips and started walking again. He knew Q was right. His ability to read Izaya was another frustration. He had an unfair advantage over Izaya in that department though because of his powers.

"There's nothing I can say to get you to leave me alone, is there?"

"Not in this situation there isn't, no."

"It's not like you would have in the past anyways."

"Well, I can't deny that. At least this time I have a legit reason though."

"Mmhmm. How long do you think they'll take with deciding?"

"Not sure. Time is different for the Q, but they know you have a human lifespan now, so they'll probably try to consider that."

"Why wouldn't we be there while they are deliberating? To like defend ourselves?"

"Well, because they've already made their decision that you are dangerous to humans in an unfair way."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair."

"The Q are not known for being fair, Izaya. They don't have many criminals, so those who are they like to just deal with. I don't think there's a way to change that."

Izaya scoffed and avoided looking at the other again. He had his suspicions on possibly an additional reason as to why they might want to punish him. Part of this came from his father telling him that he was the only half- Q half-human.

He was considering commenting on this, when his muscles tensed up. He heard something coming from behind, and immediately moved quickly out of the way. However, the vending machine crashed into his father and knocked him forward into the ground, landing on him. Izaya just stood there for a moment with his mouth agape, having not expected that. Then he burst into hysterical laughter. As long as he had known him, this was the first time he had ever seen his father caught off guard enough that something had actually managed to knock him over. It was incredibly amusing, and Izaya took some enjoyment in seeing him in such an unusual state. Of course, Izaya knew that Q wasn't actually hurt, but still.

Izaya tried to get ahold of himself some as he turned to face the thrower of said vending machine.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

He was standing there, scowling like he usually was, especially around Izaya. It took him a moment to realize he actually hadn't hit his intended target though.

Izaya was still struggling to keep his giggles under control.

"Thanks for that, Shizu-chan. That really made my day."

He was still scowling but looked more confused.

"What the hell, Flea? Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

 _Ah, he decided to ignore my unusual comment. How amusing._

"Indeed, you did. I'm surprised you're not more concerned about your accidental target though."

He still looked confused for a moment until his eyebrows rose in realization when he looked over to see that indeed, someone else had been hit by the vending machine that he hadn't meant to.

"Oh, don't worry, Shizu-chan. He definitely deserves it. And he is totally fine."

H scowled at Izaya again.

"What kind of BS are you spewing now?"

Izaya sighed dramatically.

"Oh nothing, I don't really expect one with your minimal brain capacity to understand anyways." Izaya slowly brought his knife out and pointed it at Shizuo.

"Now, how about you let me go, hmm? I was just heading out of Ikebukuro anyways, so you have no reason to attack me this time. Plus, the close call should be enough to keep me from crossing you any time soon…well, maybe. I would like to get on my way before your most recent victim comes out from under the machine, so if you don't mind?"

Shizuo just growled in response and reached over to grab a nearby street sign. The metal bent to his strength and made an unpleasant sound as he pulled it out from the ground.

"Not going to be reasonable, hmm?" He sighed overdramatically. "Ah well, I should have expected as much. Beasts can't do a lot of thinking anyways."

Shizuo growled and began to raise the street sign back. Before he did anything, a giggling sounded from right next to the two.

"My, well isn't this interesting!" Q exclaimed with a clap. Izaya groaned in annoyance but didn't move from his position.

Shizuo froze what he was doing in confusion.

"What the hell!?"

"Oh my, Izaya, you didn't tell me you interacted with such entertaining company! Oh, if only more humans were like him. They would be far less boring."

"It's simply none of your concern, and I don't really consider him an ordinary human. Now would you just bud out?"

"Oh, now why would I do that? Things just got more interesting!"

Izaya groaned again.

"I mean, here we have an unusual terran, one who you call a beast who is quite interesting. Who is capable of throwing vending machines and pulling street signs out of the ground! He scowls as he possessively protects his city from you, apparently." He motioned at Shizuo excitedly as he spoke. Then did the same towards Izaya.

"And here you are, with a mere knife held up against him. Not showing any fear, but almost seeming thrilled by the idea of fighting one who holds such a power. Then again, you also dodged a fast flying vending machine faster than an average human could. I haven't felt such excitement from an event like this on earth in a very long time. Oh, what's going to happen? How will things turn out? Who knew that you could be part of such a thrilling event here!?"

He was talking about them enthusiastically like he was the voiceover for the trailer of some action movie.

"Flea, what the heck is going on!?"

"Flea, huh?"

"Just don't worry about it. Stay out of this, Q! These fights I handle on my own. These are between me and Shizu-chan."

"Oh my, so possessive and obsessive over your fights with him? Hmm, I wonder what human psychology would say about that."

"Will you just shut up!"

"Flea, who the hell is this nutjob!?"

"Oh, don't tell me you can't see the physical resemblance? I am his father."

"The hell you talking about!? You barely look older than him."

"Ah, that's where you assume my age matches my appearance. I am actually much older, I just choose to look this age."

"Hah?"

"Oh, would you just stop! You have fun with your games, why can't you let me be with my fights!"

"Ah, so this is a game then?"

"Don't even go there! This is nothing like your games!"

"You like the adrenaline rush then, hmm? I can feel it. I suppose that is some way to get sort of a similar thrill when you are not a Q."

"Just Shut Up-"Izaya turned to face him, for a moment not seeing that Shizuo had snapped out of his confusion enough to continue attacking Izaya. When Izaya noticed the sign coming towards him, he let out an undignified eep. He held his hands up in defense and closed his eyes in reflex, having noticed too late to be able to dodge in time.

He stayed like that for a moment, anticipating the very painful hit. When he still didn't feel the metal sign bruising him, he very hesitantly opened his eyes to see what was going on. He gasped at what he saw, mouth agape. Shizuo was standing there frozen in time, with the sign held just before Izaya, an instant before it would have hit him. The shock of what he was seeing caused Izaya to fall back onto his bottom, still staring unbelievingly at the frozen Shizuo in front of him.

Izaya had not meant to do that to him.

The sound of clapping next to him shook him out of it.

"Well down, son. He looks like he is completely frozen in time. Although, I'm a little surprised you had to."

Izaya clenched his fists and stood up facing his father.

"It's your fault for distracting me! I can normally handle Shizu-chan fine on my own without powers!"

"Well, I'm kind of glad I did then, so you could see what you're capable of. Isn't this a truly amazing feat!?"

Izaya bit his lips, not wanting to answer that. Around them, they could hear whispers about Shizuo be frozen in place like that. No doubt already suspecting something unusual going on here.

 _Well, I know what is surely going to end up on the Dollars website,_ Izaya thought with a sigh. Without answering his father, Izaya turned around and continued the rest of the way to the subway station. Q caught up with Izaya almost right away.

"So, why did you leave him there frozen like that?"

"He would have continued attacking me, and I need to get home. I'm not exactly in the fighting mindset when I have to worry about you being here. I'll unfreeze him when I'm safe and sound at home."

Q chuckled at that but didn't say anything.

* * *

Surprisingly, Q kept quiet for the rest of the way there. Although he did try to get Izaya to communicate mentally a few times, but Izaya did his best to try to ignore him.

When he got to his apartment, there was Namie at her desk doing what she was supposed to be doing. She looked up and gave a quizzical look when she saw who was with him.

"Who is that?"

"No one you need to worry about." Izaya headed over to his own desk, Q of course following him.

"Namie, you are off work until further notice."

"Excuse me? I still have plenty of work _you_ gave me."

"You'll still be paid. If you really insist on working, feel free to do it from your own home or my other office. My point is, I need you out of _here."_

She raised an eyebrow at him, but then began to gather her things and then left.

"So, who was that?"

"My secretary, and somebody you don't need to worry about." Izaya said shortly, already feeling a headache from dealing with his father. He was half acknowledging his father mentally as he was already working fast on his laptop. He had to make a lot of changes, anticipating what needed to be rearranged from his father being here. Most of his appointments would have to be canceled. The clients he could work for and communicate with solely on his computer would be informed that they need to change their rendezvouses to strictly online communications. The only ones he couldn't change had to do with his very important (and some dangerous) clients, like the Awakusu-kai.

Izaya tried his best to ignore his father as he made these changes but couldn't help but be aware of what his father was doing because of his paranoia from the past. Q was looking over his shoulder to watch.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Can't talk right now. Wait until I finish this."

"If you're changing things because you're worried with me being here, then you don't have to be."

Izaya scoffed at that.

"Right."

"I'm serious. I came here for a serious reason this time, as you know. I really am just watching out for you, I'm not going to mess with anything."

Izaya really couldn't trust him though.

 _Better safe than sorry._

Q sighed but didn't argue his point further.

He watched for a bit, surprisingly remaining quite as Izaya worked on his tasks. But then, he groaned.

"I'm _bored."_

Izaya rolled his eyes. _Shocker._ He glanced up to see that Q was hovering in the air, laying as though he was on a bed and not in midair. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he was looking up with a bored look.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not really sure what could keep you from being bored that would not be annoying to me. Just make sure it's still quite in here." Izaya went back to what he was doing. He didn't hear anymore complaining from Q though. However, out of the of the corner of his eye, he couldn't see Q hovering by him anymore.

Izaya wasn't all that surprised that Q had gone somewhere else. He had a short attention span it seemed. He could always see where Izaya was with his powers anyways. He would be back of course, due to the concern of their current situation. Izaya tried to appreciate the quiet while he could though. He got sent out all the messages that he needed to, and now was onto his actual work. The moment was shorter than he hoped though before he heard,

"You know, this Ikebukuro is unusual compared to some other cities on this planet."

Izaya didn't look up from his computer, yet somehow guessed Q was hovering again.

"Is that so?" He responded with, not seeing a point in ignoring the other.

"And why would you say that?"

"Hmm, it's probably because of the, what you humans would call, supernatural creatures?"

"Hmm, Oh yeah? And what would you call them?"

"Oh, we try to call things on certain planets by what they are called there."

"Hmm, alright."

"I mean, there are creatures like that elsewhere on this planet, but the ones here are well known. Who would have thought my own son would be in such an interesting city, even as a human?"

"Mmm, yeah." He was only half listening, not like that seemed to stop Q at all though.

"I took care of the incident with Shizuo from earlier, by the way."

Izaya stopped what he was doing and looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I got rid of the messages about the Shizuo freezing along with any other recording of the event from the Dollars websites and erased the memories of those who saw it."

Izaya sighed in relief. For a moment, Izaya had thought that Q meant something completely different (and concerning).

"Oh, um thanks."

"Well, it was probably more for me than you, but you're welcome."

"…okay."

Izaya turned around again to his computer when,

"We should practice your powers."

Izaya paused midturn to give his father a look.

"No." Then he got back to his computer.

"Aw, come on~. It'll be fun."

"Still no."

"The reason I gave you back these powers was so that you would be able to help yourself in case the continuum decides on something unfair for you."

"I'm working right now. Like I have been, in case you didn't notice. It may surprise you, but I actually have a job I need to do."

"But we don't know when they will make their decision though."

"I need to get this done. Some of my clients are not very patient, and it would be very bad for me if I make them wait."

"You shouldn't be afraid with me here to protect you."

"I don't want you to get involved in anything I don't need you to. I can handle this on my own, like I can handle anything that is not Q related."

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"That is correct."

"Ouch."

"Oh, please. It shouldn't be that surprising."

"Well, I guess not, but still."

"You can handle it."

A notification popped up on Izaya's screen. Izaya stood up to gather the things he needed.

"Well, it looks like I have to go anyways. A Yakuza group I work with called the Awakusu-kai have scheduled an important meeting with me, so if you don't mind- "

As he turned around, he noticed that Q had a faraway look on his face. His eyes looked glassed over, and he seemed to be paying attention to something too far to be seen. He narrowed his eyes as he was staring. Izaya was about to ask him what was up, when his eyes immediately widened.

"They're almost done making their decision." Then he snapped his fingers and was gone. Izaya continued staring at where Q was, momentarily forgetting about the important meeting he had to go to. _What was that about?_ Izaya wasn't sure how to take that. He figured Q would probably be back. Most likely to tell him what the decision was.

He couldn't help the unnerving feeling that was in his stomach. To be honest, he was terrified of what would happen. Q would do his best to help Izaya with whatever happened, but would he be fast enough? Izaya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to compose himself. He would try to worry about that later. Right now, he had to be 100% there for the yakuza meeting. He would deal with the Q issue when he got back. As Izaya left his apartment, to meet Shiki's limo outside, he just hoped that with whatever was going on, Q wouldn't need to interrupt him at his work.

 **A/N: Fyi, The crossover stuff should be starting next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, Izaya managed to stay composed during his meeting with Shiki, as he should be able to. Izaya has always felt proud of how he can keep an appearance of composure through almost any circumstance. Although, like all things related to his omnipotently obnoxious father, he typically struggled with this appearance more around or during a situation related to that being. Thankfully, he kept his professionalism and kept focus on the tasks Shiki had requested of him. Although, worrying about the Q situation had still been in the back of his mind.

Like how it normally was with meeting with the Awakusu executive, Izaya delivered what was asked of him previously and then was immediately hit with another urgent assignment to complete. This one was somewhat surprising though. They wanted information on multiple people and organizations as soon as possible. Most of the information he already had yet would probably need to gather more extensive information on for the yakuza executive. He didn't get an answer for why this information was needed anyways. Not like he needed to know to complete his task apparently.

He entered his apartment and sat at his desk with a sigh. He should probably get started on this assignment already, even though he had other assignments to do. The Awakusu were always his number one priority. Plus, getting the information to them quickly was one of the reasons he was so valued to them. He was efficient. However, now that the meeting was over, his worries about the Q began to come back to him. He didn't really want to work at the moment, he was too antsy.

Izaya was thinking about going on a walk to get out his nervous energy when another presence appeared in his apartment out of nowhere. Izaya turned around immediately, tensed to defend himself when he saw that it was his father. He relaxed slightly but noticed his father's typical playful grin was absent. He had an almost deadpan look. It was strange for Izaya to see him actually look somewhat serious.

"Unfortunately, their decision about what to do with you was as I predicted it would be."

Before Izaya can respond to that though, Q snapped his fingers.

It was so sudden that at first Izaya wasn't aware that Q had taken him somewhere else. It was like no time had gone by at all from him being in his own apartment to being whisked away. As far as he knows, the Q were the only ones who could transport so instantaneously. Izaya blinked several times trying to get his bearings. He didn't actually feel anything from the trip, he was just somewhat dizzy from the sudden location change. He looked up and gasped at what he saw.

It seemed like he was on the bridge of a starship (in other words, where the main command is and where their front viewscreen is). He was at one side of the room, yet where he could be seen by the others there. There were crew members at different stations, staring at him in shock. They all wore black uniforms, with a strip of color running along the top where their shoulders were. Izaya was really freaked out. He shakily took a couple steps back, and when he bumped into something he turned around and gasped again. There was what seemed like a giant curved window that was showing blackness with stars and other features. He was in space! Like he had thought. He faced the room again.

"What the Heck!?" He exclaimed. What in the world was going on here!? Why was he here!?

The crewmembers were staring at him, and most had their hands hovering over where a pocket would be by their hips. They were all tensed but hadn't done anything yet. A woman and man who were sitting in chairs in the middle of the room stood up. They both had a red strip on their shoulders. The man, who had a native American looking tattoo on the side of his forehead also had his hand hovering by his hip. He had tannish looking skin and dark hair. The woman was looking at him in a discerning but not threatening way.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Izaya couldn't find himself able to respond, too overwhelmed and not comprehending what was happening. A black man with pointed ears and no expression had his hand resting on something black resting on his hip and was gradually walking over to him.

"You need to identify yourself and tell us why you are here."

Izaya may not know this technology, but he could already figure the man was gripping some sort of weapon. Izaya shakily reached for his knife and shakily held it in front of him in a defensive manner.

"S-s-stay the hell away from me."

They stilled. Izaya knew he had no chance against these weapons should they decide to attack him, but it was an instinct to put up a defensive stance like this. Plus, Izaya wasn't quite thinking straight at the moment. He was too freaked out.

"Please put your weapon down. We do not want to hurt you." The black man said.

Izaya scoffed at that and let out a shaky laugh. Izaya took some breaths and tried to pull himself together. He knew who the reason was he was here.

"Q! Show yourself and explain what the heck is going on!"

The crew's eyes widened (except for the black man with pointed ears) when he said that.

"Ah, the starship voyager. I had always wanted to see it in person. Isn't this a lovely meet and greet, hmm~?"

Izaya turned towards the voice and glared at the being who dropped him onto a strange starship somewhere. Q was on the other side of the room, leaning against the side.

"What is going on here?" The reddish- brown haired woman at the center of the room demanded of Q. Q simply smiled, despite the woman's stern voice.

"Ah, Captain Janeway! Such an honor it is to meet you! I have heard so many wonderful things about you." He shook her hand, despite her not moving to return the handshake.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Q." He said with an overdramatic bow. Captain Janeway raised her eyebrow.

"Another one? You're like the fourth one we've met now."

Q maintained his childish grin.

"Ah, what an honor for you then. And for me, of course, as I have already said. Technically it's your fifth anyways." He said tilting his head to indicate me.

"Oh, but I haven't come here simply for pleasantries. You see- "

"Oh, enough of this!" Izaya exclaimed. His annoyance of his father currently greater than his fear of the unexpected situation.

"I am not dealing with one of your Q games! Take me home now!"

Q simply looked at Izaya then smirked at him smugly.

"Well if you want to go home so badly, how about you do it yourself?" He dared, crossing his arms.

Izaya's eyes widened, not expecting that response. He did have his powers back again. Plus, he didn't really like the idea of having to ask his father of anything. Izaya straightened himself up and put his knife away.

"Fine then." He brushed himself off and cleared his throat. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on going home. It had been a while since he'd done this after all. He pictured his apartment in his head and tried to feel himself drift there. When he felt focused enough he snapped his fingers but didn't open his eyes yet. A gasp was heard, causing him to open his eyes. He was still on the ship, but Q was now dressed in a uniform that was similar to the captain's. Q was looking at him with an amused smile, causing Izaya to look down at himself. He gasped when he saw that he was also wearing the uniform with the red strip on the shoulders. Apparently, his reaction was funny enough to cause Q to laugh. Izaya glared at him again and crossed his arms.

 _He totally did that on purpose._ Izaya wasn't even sure if he would have been able to get himself home on his own since Q obviously intervened.

Janeway looked very irritated.

"Alright, I don't know what is going on, but you need to explain why the two of you are on my ship." She said to Q. Q stopped laughing and nodded at her.

"Very well-"

"Just take me back Q! It's ridiculous that you brought me onto a starship."

"Oh, it's not actually." He walked to the front and faced the others again.

"You see, I have brought you here for your own good."

"Excuse me?"

"We are on a starship, in the 24th century, all the way in the Delta quadrant which is on the other side of the galaxy from earth. I brought you here quick enough that the continuum should not have been able to read my thoughts. This is a great place to hide from them. They would not expect you to be here. It's perfect!"

"Did you say the 24th century? You brought me to the frickin' future!?"

"Well, it's not the future for me actually."

"What do you mean?"

Q was about to go on when he noticed the pointed look he was getting from Janeway. He sighed.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers again, and then they were in a different room. They were at a long table with many seats, like this was a sort of meeting room. Somehow, Izaya could tell they were still on the ship though. Q was standing, but Izaya found himself in a seat next to him. Several of the crew members from the bridge were there, and there were some others who were not and looked very confused. There were several there that were clearly of a different species, and one person who looked like she could be part robot with all the metal parts on her.

"For those who I just brought in, I am Q. Izaya here- "He said pointing to Izaya.

"Is my son. Captain…I need your help. You see, after the revolution that happened with the Q, I was inspired by the one who started it. So, I decided I too would seek out something typical of mortals. A mate. I wanted to mate with a mortal though. But not just any, no, she had to be extraordinary. I was curious, so I traveled to the late 20th century to see what those females were like."

"Wait, you are from the future!? Why didn't you ever tell me!?"

Q simply shrugged.

"Your mother knew."

Izaya tried to respond to that, but Q simply kept going

"Anyways, I decided to try Japan, since that country was considered to be unusual on earth. And, oh…I met the most amazing female. She was…so extraordinary in so many ways. She was tough, she saw the world in different ways…"

Izaya hadn't heard Q speak about his mother like this in a long time. Q started to get a dazed look in his eyes but shook his head to snap out of it.

"Right, anyways, I have a point to this. Izaya is the son I had with her. He is the only half-Q half-human. Not to mention one of the youngest related to the Q species. He was born with powers, but we lived on earth. However, there was an incident when Izaya was a child which lead to the continuum taking away his powers and taking him away from me and my love.

"Yet, since then, Izaya has had a tendency to manipulate other humans and seemed to gain a lot of power in the city he was living in, which the continuum also considered an unfair Q advantage over humans, so they recently deliberated over what to do with him about it, but I took him here before they could lock him up where they wanted to. I also gave him his powers back for protection in case they do find him." Q leaned on the table and look straight into Janeway's eyes.

"Captain, I ask you to please let my son hide here for a while, until I know the threat is over or need to take him somewhere else. I know this situation isn't your business, and Izaya is not completely innocent but…he's my only son. He's not a dangerous criminal against the continuum. I mean, he's been powerless for years. He was no threat! It's ridiculous that the continuum wants to do this to him. Since he's mortal, he would die alone in that prison if they got what they wanted. It's not fair. Please let him stay. He will be no danger to your crew. And I will pop in periodically to check on him. I mean…I know he's technically an adult, but he's still so young. I can't help but to still see him as a child."

He looked at Izaya affectionately as he said that. Izaya immediately glanced down, not sure how to respond. His father rarely ever talked about him like that. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I'll make sure you don't get dragged into our conflict. If the continuum does catch up to us, I'll make sure that they have no reason to punish you. Trust me Captain, I don't want anything to happen to this crew. I've admired them ever since I first heard about them."

Everyone was quiet. Izaya was still glancing away from everyone. He felt very self-conscious at the moment if he was to be honest with himself.

"You said you mated with his mother in the 20th century, correct? That means you took him out of his time to bring him here."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Captain. When this has all been resolved, I plan to take him back to his time exactly when he was. It's not going to affect the timeline"

"Yes, well. Him being here learning and seeing what he does still might."

"Oh, he's not going to change anything from his time based on what he sees here, right son?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to share with anyone that I went to the future."

"I don't think that's what she meant, son. But anyways, it's far enough away in the future that nothing should directly affect his timeline. Just don't tell him about any future events that would affect him, and he will be sure not to try to learn about anything in the future that would affect him."

"I'm not sure if that would completely solve the time problem with him being here." The guy with the tattoo on his face said.

"Oh, Commander, remember this is not like other timeline incidents that have happened in the past. He's a Q! I'll make sure to fix any problems that occur, another reason why I will be keeping an eye on the situation."

"Alright. You have to understand what a big thing this is you are asking of us, Q."

"Yes, captain, I realize this."

"You want us to allow an unknown Q, onto my ship, which already has limited space and resources. Given the federation's past encounters with the Q, that is quite a risk."

"I agree. Our ship experienced chaos the last time a young Q stayed on our ship." A woman with strange ridges on her forehead added, looking angry about the memory.

"Oh, I know what you are talking about. No, he is nothing like Q jr. That will not happen. Plus, I can easily replenish your supplies. I will make sure he is not a burden to your crew."

"Plus, it looks like he doesn't even want to be here." The Commander added.

Well, Izaya hadn't exactly been hiding his discontent with the situation, he had been glaring at Q a lot.

"Oh, he doesn't. Mainly because he's not the biggest fan of me. But he wants to be safe. The continuum is like one of the only things he is afraid of."

Izaya pursed his lips at that but was not able to refute.

They seemed to mull that over.

"Let us discuss this for a moment." The Captain said.

Q nodded. "Of course."

He stood up and motioned for Izaya to follow him. Izaya sighed tiredly and stood up. Q snapped his fingers. And they were in another room.

"Where- "

"It's called the astrometrics lab. I didn't want to chance taking you off the ship, and I figured you might want to see the stars in space as we wait on them."

They were in a smaller room, with more devices Izaya didn't recognize. There was no one else in this room. There was a big view screen at the front of the room though. Izaya walked over to it and sat down to watch as they waited. Q sat beside him, but Izaya didn't say anything.

He really was in space. As terrifying as this situation was, at least the view was beautiful. Izaya had never been one to be awestruck by beautiful natural things. He normally enjoyed watching humans more. However, he was definitely amazed by what he was seeing though. This was definitely very different than the night sky from earth. It was mainly stars, but there were other amazing sights as well. If others could see a view like this, Izaya figured there would probably be more astronauts.

They were quiet for a while. It was strange how not even that long ago he was in his own apartment just thinking about the assignments he had been given by Shiki.

"How long do you think they will take to discuss it?"

"Not sure. I get the feeling they don't have nearly as much to discuss as the Captain tried to imply."

Izaya simply nodded. He didn't want to be on the ship, but he knew Q was right about needing to stay safe from the continuum.

"What will you do if they refuse?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have other ideas. I hope they agree though. There's many reasons I wanted you here."

Izaya was about to ask what they were, when Q suddenly stood up and lifted his ear up.

"Oh, they're done discussing. They're calling for us."

He snapped his fingers and they were back where they were in the room.

There was a weird vibe in the room. Most of them had straight faces, but the Captain's eyes actually looked gentler. Some of them looked upset, like they hadn't gotten what they wanted.

"We have agreed to allow Izaya to stay on this ship temporarily. Cautiously though. However, this does not mean he will get free reign of the place. He will be instructed of the rules we strictly adhere to on this ship."

"Yes, of course."

"He is not to toy with my crew members using his powers."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that."

"I will have someone show him to his quarters, and I will have some members of my crew help him to know about how things are on this ship."

Q bowed to her.

"Thank you very much, Captain, for allowing my son to remain safe on your ship."

"We may not like to interfere in others' affairs, but we also try to be compassionate. If you assure us that he is not a threat to us, I will give him a chance."

Q bowed again and stood up. They all stood up. Q looked into Izaya's eyes.

"I will be back. Alright?"

Izaya tried not to look away. He may get super annoyed with his father at times, but at that moment Q was the only one there that he actually knew. Izaya felt really out of his element. Q snapped his fingers and was gone.

* * *

He knew that Q said he would be back but given his experiences with the other in the past, it was a bit hard to believe. He didn't realize he was still staring there until the Captain cleared her throat.

"I suppose we should give proper introductions since you'll likely be here for a while." She stepped up to him. Her face was set professionally, but again her eyes had a gentleness to them.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship voyager." She held her hand out to him. It took him a moment to realize she was wanting to shake his hand. He held out his hand and shook hers.

"I am Izaya Orihara, of um, Earth?"

"Where on earth are you from again?"

"Um, Japan. I live in Shinjuku which is a district of Tokyo, although I grew up in Ikebukuro."

"Oh. I am from earth as well, although I'm sure you could have figured that out. I grew up in America."

"Where in America?"

"Bloomington, Indiana."

"I see. And, you learned Japanese there?"

She smiled gently at that.

"No, actually, we have universal translators. So, I am speaking English and you sound like you are speaking English to me. Yet I sound like I am speaking Japanese to you."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. Although I'm pretty sure most of the humans in the crew speak English, you are not the only one who doesn't. Mr. Tuvok- "She motioned towards the black man with pointed ears.

"Speaks the Vulcan language from his planet, and Mr. Neelix, who we have met here in the Delta quadrant, speaks his own native language."

Neelix was one of the ones who had not been on the bridge earlier.

"I see."

Neelix was one of the oddest-looking creatures he had seen here so far. *

"This here is Commander Chakotay, my second in command." She indicated the man with the tattoo on his forehead, who came forward and also shook his hand.

"Also, American, I assume?" Izaya asked, pointing at his tattoo. Chakotay's eyes widened.

"You recognize this native American symbol?"

"I don't know what it means, but yes. I have had a fascination with other cultures' and their religions. Native American symbols have a distinct look to them. I'm a bit surprised they would still be around in the 24th century. No offense."

"None taken. They were treated pretty horribly in the past."

Izaya almost laughed, reminded of the example of humanity from the horrible battles and such that occurred against the native Americans in history, tempted to go into one of his rants about his love of humans. But he didn't really want to freak them out seeing that he was staying here for protection.

"Lieutenant Tuvok is the chief of security. He is a Vulcan."

Tuvok didn't shake his hand. He didn't seem upset with him or anything, so Izaya figured they didn't do that where he was from. Actually, he didn't show any emotions at all, which was strange for someone like Izaya who was used to reading faces.

"Ensign Kim here is the operations officer. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres the Chief engineer. She is half Klingon-half human. This is Seven of Nine. She is not technically a star fleet officer but is a very helpful member of this crew."

Mr. Kim seemed to be the only other Asian Izaya had noticed. If Izaya had to guess he'd say the other looked maybe Korean.

Seven of Nine was the one with the technological implants on her. She had blonde hair tied back in a bun. She also didn't seem to show much expression. Izaya didn't really get what most of these positions were, although he could figure out some like second in command and engineer. It seemed like they had a rank system like in the military.

"Neelix is the chef in the mess hall, which is where a lot of the crew go to eat and play games. He is also our ambassador in the Delta quadrant."

"And also, the morale officer to those who are on the ship." Neelix added. The Captain smiled.

"Of course. A position that has come in quite handy given some of the things this ship has gone through."

Neelix smiled at that and seemed to have sharp teeth. He didn't really seem threatening though. It just surprised Izaya a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Orihara, how old are you?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm 23."

"Oh, so you are probably one of the youngest here. Well that is, of the adults. There are a couple of children on board as well."'

Izaya wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"Well, I suppose we should show you to your quarters then. Ensign Kim, if you would show him." The Captain said.

"Yes Ma'am. If you'll follow me."

Izaya nodded and followed him out.

* * *

After they left, Janeway sighed.

"Lieutenant Tuvok, take command of the Bridge for the moment and send Lieutenant Paris in here."

"Yes Captain." He left to do that.

"The rest of you, except for my first officer, are dismissed."

They all left.

"Captain?" Chakotay questioned, but Janeway held up a hand as though to tell him to wait a moment. They wait a few moments for Paris to get there from the bridge.

Paris walked in.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes. You know a lot about earth's 20th and 21st century, correct?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. Did Tuvok inform you about what's going on with the Q who came?"

"He gave me a brief summary. So, his son is staying with us?"

"Yes, and I want you to find out about him."

"Ma'am?"

"Look into Earth's history databases. Find out anything you can about him, the time period he's from, and where he lived. Get on that as soon as you can."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Especially inform us if there is anything concerning or unusual."

"Understood." He left to go do that.

"Why did you have him do that?" Chakotay asked when Paris left.

"Call it a feeling, but there was something that Q wasn't telling us. Like, why the Q would be wanting to punish his son. We said we would protect Izaya, and I plan to stick to that. However, we did just allow someone we don't know onto our ship who apparently has the powers of a Q. He may not seem like he's dangerous, but I want to be sure because I have a duty first and foremost to the well-being of my crew."

"Understood. If I may ask, what will you do if we do find out something concerning? Will you ask Q to take him somewhere else?"

"I'm hoping it won't come to that, especially since the continuum is after him. However, if I need to, I will."

 **A/N: I had trouble describing what *Neelix looks like tbh. I posted an image of him on AO3 if you wanted to look at that, (or you could always google it lol).**


	4. Chapter 4

This was just so strange. Izaya was being showed to the quarters (room) he would be staying in while he was on this ship for who knows how long. He would be staying on a starship in the future on the other side of the galaxy from earth. It was a bit hard to process, even for him. He felt a little awkward, but at least this Mr. Kim was trying to be polite, even if he looked like he felt awkward as well. They got into a turbo lift (which seemed like the future name for an elevator, although it was voice activated, since it started moving after he said deck 10.)

Occasionally Izaya noticed Mr. Kim would glance at him, as though not knowing what to do around him. He seemed wary of Izaya, which he supposed was understandable.

"It's a good thing we had a spare room you could stay in." Kim tried.

"Mmm. Is that the only place where there are spare rooms?"

"I'm not sure actually. We just thought it would be a good idea to have a guest staying near where the mess hall is, like if they don't have any duties they need to do."

"Okay."

"I'm sure that doesn't make much of a difference to you though." Kim said but looked like he immediately seemed to regret it.

Izaya sighed, figuring he meant that getting to the mess hall would be easy for him from anywhere and that I could easily entertain himself with his Q powers. It was an understandable assumption to make.

"I suppose so. Thank you anyways."

Mr. Kim looked a little relieved and surprised by Izaya's response.

"You're welcome."

The turbo lift got to deck 10, and Izaya continued to follow the other to where he would be staying. The doors of the rooms they passed reminded him of elevator doors.

"So it must be pretty strange being here, right?"

Izaya sighed.

"Yes."

They stopped in front of one of them, and the doors slid open. Izaya followed him inside.

"Okay, so when others want to come in they press that button on the outside and can't enter until you say they can come in. Through there is a bathroom."

Izaya looked around the room. It was very plain looking, although a different style from what he normally saw. There was a bed, a dresser, and he could see the door to the bathroom. Everything seemed to be of darker colors, mostly grays and silvers. Yet, there were also some blacks and navy blues. The walls reminded him of the walls on the inside of an airplane, soft looking like a carpet but still sturdy. These were gray like most of the ship was.

"You can always put more stuff around here to make it seem more personal."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, also."

He handed Izaya a small metallic badge. There was a silverish piece that looked almost like a triangle but with a slanted inwards curve at the bottom, that was on and connected to a circular gold piece.

"This is your combadge. It's required for everyone staying on the ship to wear one. That way we can reach you, locate where you are, and possibly get a lock on you from the transporter. It's more of an in case of emergency thing to have. You must have it with you at all times. And if you're sleeping or showering, at least have it nearby."

Izaya nodded.

"Alright." He took it and looked it over. "How do I-"

"You just place it over the fabric of your clothes, push a little, it should stick on."

Izaya did as instructed and it worked.

"That's kinda cool."

Kim showed a small amused smile at that.

"Ok, so if you want to communicate with someone, you just tap on the badge, say your name and say to whoever it is you are trying to communicate with. Like this." He tapped his badge.

"Kim to Izaya." The voice came out of the badge. "And then to respond you would tap the badge and say your name here."

Izaya decided to try it. He tapped his badge and said, "Izaya here." He heard his voice come out of the other's badge. Kim nodded at that.

"Yep, and then we can continue to talk through it without having to tap it, until one of us says our name and out then tap it again." Which he then did.

Izaya nodded.

"Alright."

"So, let me know if you need anything or have any questions. You know how to get a hold of me. I will probably show you around the ship tomorrow, possibly with my friend Tom Paris."

"Alright, thank you. What's your name again?"

"Ensign Harry Kim. On this ship I usually get called by my rank and last name except for by friends."

"Alright."

"So, if you get hungry or anything, just head over to the mess hall. We passed it on the way here. If you're not sure how to get somewhere, just ask the computer and it should give you instructions on how to get there. Unfortunately, we have limited replicators, so you will definitely need to go there to get something to eat. We don't have any that aren't being used.

I will say though, that the captain doesn't want you just wandering around by yourself around the ship, for security reasons, so it may be a good idea to go with me or Lieutenant Paris somewhere, like if you wanted to do something."

"Alright. Um, what are replicators?"

Kim's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh right. I kinda forgot that you're from the past. Um, it's a type of machine that can recreate any kind of food you want."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Although since replicator rations are low, we try to recommend going to the fresh food from kitchen first."

"You keep mentioning that you are low on resources. Also, I never really heard how you ended up on the other side of the galaxy. Was it perhaps, an accident?"

"Yes it was actually. But it's a long story that would probably be better for another time. I have some more work I have to get to, so I should get back to my station on the bridge. Again, don't be afraid to contact me if you need anything. The Captain wanted to make sure that you are well attended to while you are here."

"Alright. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Kim bowed and left to go back to his station. Izaya sighed again. He stood there, looking over the room again. He was thinking about everything that had happened today and groaned at the thought. He flopped on the bed, not really wanting to do anything right now. He didn't exactly know yet what he could do on the ship anyways. His chauffeur might as well had ordered him to his room for the night.

The was a clock on the table next to the bed. It was a bit late, but Izaya was used to working really late for work.

It had been a long day though, so he might as well get ready for bed. He went into the bathroom, got undressed, and went over to the shower. After he opened the door and stepped in, he realized though that he didn't know how to use this shower. There wasn't a nob to turn the shower on. He didn't even see a nozzle for the water to come out of. One wall of the shower had lit up circles lining the whole side, which reminded him of what the side of a solar panel looked like.

Hmm. Maybe that Mr. Kim knows how to work this thing?

"What the heck!?"

Izaya gasped and opened the shower door slightly to see Ensign Kim in his bathroom, looking bewildered. Izaya screamed. Kim jolted, looked to him, but immediately looked away when he saw that Izaya was in the shower. Izaya was thankful when his towel suddenly appeared wrapped around himself.

"How the heck did you get in here!?"

"I-I don't know! I was almost back to the bridge when all of the sudden I was here. I swear."

Izaya thought for a moment, when he remembered that he was wondering if Mr. Kim knew how to work this a moment before Kim showed up. Izaya leaned on the wall behind him and sighed.

"It's probably my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I was thinking that you probably knew how to get this shower to work right before you appeared here. I must have brought you here without realizing it. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't purposefully mean to bring you here over something like that. I don't quite have a handle on these Q powers yet."

Mr. Kim still looked bewildered and like he felt awkward, but a sense of understanding came across his face.

"Alright. Um, I thought you'd had your powers before though."

"I had these powers when I was a child, and recently got them back again, so I'm not quite used to them yet."

This was so embarrassing.

"Alright." Mr. Kim clearly did not know what to say to that in this awkward situation.

"Well, uh, since I'm here, do you want me to help you with that?"

Izaya sighed and nodded, thankful that this ensign Kim seemed to be a nice guy even during such an embarrassing situation. Izaya gripped his towel around himself tighter before stepping out. Kim made sure to look away from him.

Izaya, with his free hand, motioned towards the shower.

"So, how do you get this shower to work?"

"Well, first off, it's a sonic shower."

"A sonic shower? What's that?"

"A sonic shower is basically a shower that uses sonic pulse vibrations to remove the dirt off of your body. Most people agree that it feels very relaxing."

"Hmm."

"I suggest you try it. And if you don't like it, I can ask if you can stay in a room with a normal bathtub."

"Alright."

"Anyways. The shower, like many things on this ship, is voice activated. You get in, stand where you want to in front of those circles, you say 'computer start sonic shower', and it starts."

"A-alright."

Izaya got back in, carefully taking the towel so that he was still covered.

"Oh, um, t-thank you. And sorry again about this."

"It's alright. This crew has been through some weird stuff, so it's not the first time I've been whisked somewhere by surprise. Let me know if you have any more trouble with anything. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out.

Izaya sighed and faced the wall with the circles. As soon as he was sure that Mr. Kim was out of his quarters, his towel reappeared next to the shower.

"Computer activate sonic shower." The computer made a beep noise, and then he heard the vibrations start. He could feel the vibrations all around him. It felt warm and nice. The feeling was like one of those vibrating massagers. But without the weight of the metal massager. He could feel the dirt all over him being removed from his body. It felt very good. He sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of everything yucky being vibrated off of his body. He could get used to this. Afterwards he felt cleaner than he ever had after a normal shower or bath. The shower also left him feeling very relaxed and sleepy. He was almost too tired to get some clothes on.

Just as he thought that, a pair of short sleeve white silk pajamas appeared on his body. This wasn't something he would normally wear, but at the moment he didn't really care. He practically floated to his bed. Never before had he fallen to sleep so easily before.

It was a shame that he couldn't keep the restful sleep.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter this time. I had trouble deciding how long to make chapter three. I almost cut it after Q disappears again, but thought it worked better where I ended it yet. I don't really have a set definite length for every chapter to be. At least this update was soon after chapter 3 though. Let me know what you think.** **Also let me know if you have any questions.**

 **I had trouble describing what *Neelix looks like tbh. I posted an image of him on AO3 if you wanted to look at that, (or you could always google it lol).**


End file.
